


In the Mud

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: McGee makes the right call, even if it’s the wrong one.





	In the Mud

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #607 "misjudge"

“What happened to you?” said Bishop, in alarm.

McGee scowled from under a thick layer of mud. “Torres happened.”

His partner had some dirt on his jacket, but otherwise looked no worse for wear. “You could’a just yelled or something, man.”

“There wasn’t time,” said McGee. “And I didn’t know it was the park ranger, aiming at the suspect behind you.” 

“You also didn’t know there was that big mud puddle behind me,” Torres said, then added, “But, you know, thanks.”

McGee snorted. “You’re welcome. But next time? You’re going in the puddle with me.”

His partner laughed. “We’ll see.”

THE END


End file.
